As the global positioning system (GPS) becomes increasingly popular, more and more customers like to take a navigation device with them for the purpose of obtaining the map information of the location where they are immediately, or for the purpose of using the navigation function.
When a user is traveling, he/she sometimes desires to know the frequencies of runs of the public transportation services near his/her location, for choosing one of the public transportation services to travel by. However, the conventional navigation device can only display the location of the public transportation services nearby, and provide timetable when the user selects one public transportation service.
Referring to FIG. 1 for a schematic view of an embodiment of display of the navigation device in accordance with the prior art, a navigation device displays a digital map 1 and an icon 11 of the railway station, an icon 12 of the subway station, and three icons (131, 132, and 133) of bus stops on the digital map. When user selects one icon, such as the icon 131, the navigation device displays the timetable 14 of the bus stop corresponding to the icon 131. However, it is inconvenient for the user to check the timetable of the public transportation stops.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to develop a navigation device to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.